Black Leather Jackets
"Black Leather Jackets" is an episode of the The Twilight Zone. From the CBS Video Library cover: ""CBS Video Library: Twilight Zone #? "?/?"; UPC: ?, EAN: ?, ASIN: ?; Format: NTSC, VHS, Collector's Edition (1987) Episode Details Opening Narration Three strangers arrive in a small town, three men in black leather jackets in an empty rented house. We'll call them Steve, Scott and Fred, but their names are not important. Their mission is, as three men on motorcycles lead us into the Twilight Zone. Episode Summary Three beings, disguised as human males wearing leather jackets, are part of an advance alien invasion force, sent to Earth to infect city water reservoirs with bacteria. Their plan is to thus kill all humans and domestic animals. Their own race needs room to expand, and this is an easy way to take over the Earth for themselves. The excuse given by the alien leadership, for the extermination, is that humans are violent and hateful and therefore deserve to be destroyed. The youngest of the three, called Scott, falls in love with the girl next door, Ellen Tillman. He tries to convince the leader of his world that not all men are evil and that love exists among people of the Earth, but to no avail. Scott tries to convince Ellen to run away with him so that she will escape death, but Ellen is so terrified of his claims, she believes him to be mentally disturbed, so her father calls the local sheriff, whose deputy answers the phone, to take Scott away. The deputy turns out to be part of the invasion force, intending to punish Scott for his defection, and the Tillmans comfort their daughter not realizing they are doomed from the upcoming alien invasion. Closing Narration "Portrait of an American family on the eve of invasion from outer space. Of course, we know it's merely fiction - and yet, think twice when you drink your next glass of water. Find out if it's from your local reservoir, or possibly it came direct to you... from the Twilight Zone." Preview for Next Week's Story Next time out on The Twilight Zone, Richard Matheson provides us with a tour de force in suspense and the unexpected with a show called "Night Call". It stars one of the most eminant actresses of our time, Miss Gladys Cooper, and it poses the kind of question that arises when a telephone keeps ringing and you realize that the caller has not been on Earth for a number of years. I hope this intrigues because I think the show will. Next time out, "Night Call". Response and Analysis Awards Critical Response Themes Keywords Antecedents Influence Notes and Annotations Technical Information Cast * Rod Serling (Narrator) *Lee Kinsolving: Scott *Shelley Fabares: Ellen Tillman *Denver Pyle: Stuart Tillman *Michael Forest: Steve *Tom Gilleran: Fred *Irene Hervey: Marthan Tillman *Wayne Heffley: Mover Crew * Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1959) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Other * Technical Specs Trivia * Cast Connections Crew Connections Errors and Goofs Memorable Quotes See Also Notes and References Notes References 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Leather_Jackets External Links *